Δεύτερη ευκαιρία του Percy: Percy's Second Chance
by Danielle102095
Summary: They say that one bad decision leads to another. Percy didn't tell Annabeth something and it lead to so much. He realized it was only a dream but it was starting to come true. He can change one thing. Does he make the right choice with his second chance?
1. Prologue: My life sucks

**What would you do if your lie turned around in a flash? Mine did. The Olympians moved to China and we went with them. I found out that Annabeth had a twin. There was a crazy party where I knocked both of them up. An Aphrodite girl tried to seduce me and epically failed. She summoned a monster that killed Annabeth specifically. Don't worry. I have a strange feeling she'll be back.**

**Anyways, I am not happy with either the Aphrodite or Hephaestus kids. One group killed my girlfriend then the other publicly and sexually degraded my other girlfriend. I mean Asia is known to like Masochism but this was too much.**

**My mom stayed in New York and met another guy. Come to find out that he was a monster looking for me and ended up killing my mom when he found out I wasn't in New York. She's dead because she wouldn't tell him where I was.**

**So yeah. My life sucks. Nothing I do seems to be right. I'm surprised I'm not dead yet myself. Grover told me something and now I know for sure I won't be dying anytime soon.**

**I'm going to take you back and tell you where the problems began. I'll show you full detail why all these people are dead and why people are after me right now.**


	2. Chapter 1: One Wild Party

There are three things I know for sure. One, I can't fly, but I can ride on water like a car. Two, Annabeth's dead because one of the dumbass daughters of Aphrodite summoned a damn minotaur to kill Annabeth and it did. Three, Annabeth left me with her hot twin sister named Sarah.

It all started three weeks ago. The Olympians moved to china and so did we. Instead of a camp, there was a chain of hotels. One for each of the main gods (the olympians, Persephone, Hypnos, iris, etc.) There is about 25 hotels

Since I was the first child of Poseidon to make it to camp alive, I got the biggest suite in Hotel Poseidon. It's four floors high with a mountain in the far back. There is a river flowing from the mountain and throughout the a hottub on each floor.

The first floor has my main bed. It's in the shape of a light blue clam shell. It has a plain blue matress with dark blue covers. Above my bed, Anklusmos lies in sword form on a special shelf. Across from my bed, there is a giant 90" tv that has cable from new York. There's a door to my giant bathroom.

The second floor has a slide connected to the main pool on the first floor. The hall of the second floor was full of pictures of me when i was little and pictures of all my adventures. There's a room that belongs to the Olympians' adventures. There's another room that has another room. That's specifically for Annabeth's twin. In the closet, there's armour sent from Athena and Poseidon for training.

The third floor had an enormous pool on the balcony for the demigods Olympics. Every morning, I practice to keep the son of the sea god rep. On the opposite side, we have a practice area for the Athena and Poseidon kids.

The fourth floor was my "food" floor. It's where we all feast on seafood and steak. I have extra food for who doesn't like my choices. The steak, seafood, and anything blue are my favorites to eat.

Anyways, I was having a party between the of Poseidon, Zeus, and Athena children. Nobody was permitted in the first floor hot tub but the Athena girls and my self. I normally hang with Annabeth, Sarah, and three other Athena girls anyways.

Mr. D brought in his special wine and everything got wild. As soon as Steven and Tyler (sons of Zeus) got a little wine in them, they were on my bed sucking each other off. I oddly wanted to join.

Before I could get out of the hot tub, I caught a glimpse of my favorute twins. Two naked girls making out right in front of me. On the other side of the hot tub, The three Athena girls were pouring the wine on each other's naked bodies and lick it off.

With all of the steaminess going on, I didn't know who to join. I watched the Zeus brothers on my be, wanting to feel their mouths around my stiff rod that needed attention bad. Then I looked ath the three sister, the tall blond and the slightly shorter redhead groping on each others huge round boobs while sucking on their younger sister's. Finally, i looked at the twins. Not only were they sucking oneach other's breasts but they were doing things with their fingers that made my mind up for me.

"Hey girls," I said, "Want some company?"

"Hell yeah," Annabeth said with her drunk voice.

"There are places you need to reach that my sister's fingers can't hit," Sarah added.

I turned over and Sarah instantly grabbed my face. She instantly went for the tongue. Sarah and I were making out when Annabeh slid her hands down to my hard-on. I was moaning loudly when I felt her mouth replace her hands.

She continued to suck up and down and licked like a child with a sucker. I was literally screaming when Sarah shoved her boobs in my face. Since I had the opportunity, I shoved the left nipple in my mouth and tweaked the other with my right hand.

With my free hand, I dug my fingers into Sarah as far, hard and fast I could. I continually pull the fingers and tease her clit. Just as she started whimpering for more, I move Annabeth and went for them 38 C's. I gave her the same as her twin.

"So," I said, "Who wants a ride first?"

My selfless girlfriend let her twin go first. She got in front of me and took all control. She got on and started riding fast and fast. To keep us from both losing our voices, I kept my mouth on hers.

We came to the climax so hard that we had to pull our lips away. The pleasure was too strong to refrain from screaming. I was used to orgasm but this was the strongest yet.

After we were done, I instantly went to Annabeth. I kissed her hard and her hands slid lower slowly. Just as she got to her destination, Grover walked up. Annabeth acknowledged him but kept on stroking.

"When were you gonna tell me there's a party going on?" Grover asked.

"Mmm, the sexy satyr," Sarah said, "Wanna go to my room on the second floor?"

"Bah!" Grover said but changed to his "man" voice, "I mean lead me there Athena girl. You can tell you're a daughter. Prettier than Aphrodite herself."

Sarah got out of the hot tub and I realized that Grover wasn't lying. Sarah was literally sexier than Aphrodite. Long black hair and neon blue eyes. About 5'9" and had the Greek colored skin .Her breasts were a perfectly round 40D and the rest of her literally perfect.

"Dayum!" Grover nearly yelled, "Sorry. I didn't realize how gorgeous your body really is."

"I agree," I said, "Sarah and Annabeth both have equally gorgeous bodies. I'm happy to have them both."

"Enough of the damn chitchat," Sarah said, "Get up there and fuck me already, satyr."

She grabbed me and headed to the steps. They went up to the second floor and were outside the door. They started making out as she led his hands to her chest. He was massaging them perky D's when they went into the room. You her a "bah" from Grover just before she closed the door.

"So where were we?" I asked.

"We;; I was trying to get you hard again," Annabeth said, "but apparently, the sight of your satyr best friend fucking my best friend did the job for me."

"No," I said, "The fantasy of Grover fucking both of you did the job."

"Well maybe you'll get to see it someday," she said,"but right now you need to get that dick in and make me lose my voice."

I didn't hesitate. I grabbed her sides and slammed in. She screamed as I found a steady pace. She was screaming even louder when grabbed her 38C breasts. I started massaging her left with my left hand and sucking, licking, and biting her left. I used my other hand for balance.

We both soon reached our peak. This orgasm was even more powerful than the one with Sarah. It was so powerful that I couldn't make sound but my girlfriend sure was screaming. As soon as we both released, everything went black.


End file.
